


[Podfic] That's Not Anger

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, I blame Deadpool, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Bros, Snarky Jarvis, Temporary Hulk Duty, That's Not How This Works, Tony As Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt: Imagine if somehow if Tony 'caught' or somehow got Bruce's powers for a week and he kept hulking out. Bucky tries to keep Tony calm, but its hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Not Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734795) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Thanks to Finely Honed for allowing me to record their awesome Tony/Bucky fics! <3

**Length:**   13:27  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20That's%20Not%20Anger.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20That's%20Not%20Anger.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
